


Loki x Reader: Raindrops

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, loki series - Fandom
Genre: Damp trickster, Loki - Freeform, Loki Comfort, bts Loki series pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Loki comes home soaking wet after a day of working with the TVA, likely from a freak rainstorm. You comfort him
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Loki x Reader: Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> because of the BTS pictures from the Loki series, where Loki/Tom Hiddleston is soaked

Rain pelted against the windows and you rubbed your arms absently, standing in the kitchen as you felt the chill in the air. You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard the apartment door open, wet squeaky shoes on the hardwood floor padding their way in towards the main room.  
  
You made your way into the living room and looked down at the drenched arrival, standing in the doorway. Long black hair hanging in curtains, soaked by the torrential downpour outside, clung to his face throwing his pale features further into sharp relief as he stared back at you mournfully, a faint smile on his face when he finally saw you standing across the room.  
  
‘Hello, lover.’ He murmured, greeting you softly.  
  
You smiled back at him, 'Let me get you a towel.’  
  
Hurrying from the room, you went back to the bathroom and grabbed your fluffiest towel and a change of warm and dry clothes for him before returning to the main room. 'I’m glad you made it back safely, Loki.’ You said, holding the thick towel out to him, you said as you returned to the room.  
  
Loki loosened his tie, slipping it off and dropping it to the floor. Next came his beige jacket and soaked white shirt that he exchanged with you for a green top. You admired his pale torso as he changed, a small flush on your cheeks despite yourself.  
  
Undoing his belt and trousers, Loki dropped his beige bottoms distastefully and carefully slipped back into the fuzzy pyjama bottoms you had given him, pleased to be in dry clothes once more. Rubbing at his hair absently he nodded down at you, smiling gratefully. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace sprung to life and a merrily crackling fire began to flicker and dance.  
  
'Here, let me go grab that rasberry tea you like, I had just put the kettle on and…’ You paused as you heard whistling. Tilting your head you smirked, 'You have impeccable timing.’  
  
Loki’s smile widened as he watched you go, easing himself onto the couch with a soft groan. He leaned back into the comfortable and well used sofa, relaxing after a long day. It really was a soft fluffy towel and so nice and warm after the miserable cold rain that had so thoroughly soaked his clothing.  
  
You came back, carrying two mugs of tea, sinking onto the sofa beside Loki and handing him one mug. Your own mug in your hand, you began sipping your tea as you leaned into your lover, he was chillier than normal, no doubt cooled by the weather. Obviously he was unaffected but you liked how the fire would warm him. Loki wrapped his free arm around you, resting his hand on your shoulder and stroked your arm. He took a sip of the tea and sighed, complimenting your handiwork.  
  
On the rain fell, pelting the windows, desperate to break in to your cozy abode. The flames of the fireplace lit the room and threw cozy shadows along the walls, putting you and Loki in warm relief as the two of you cuddled together. Loki grabbed a blanket from the basket beside the couch and pulled it over the two of you, sensing you might be cold. He had gotten better at that, realizing when you were cold even if he wasn’t, and doing his best to warm you by whatever means he could.  
  
You finished your tea, sitting it on the coffee table, and leaned your head against his chest, running your fingers through his hair and trying to get out any snarls that might be in it. Sighing, you muttered, 'We’re going to need a comb.’  
  
Loki chuckled, 'Yes, probably.’ He winced when your finger caught on a particularly bad one.  
  
'Your hair is going to dry funny.’  
  
Loki took your hand in his and kissed it, holding it to his lips. 'I have been teased for less.’  
  
'You shouldn’t be.’  
  
Loki shrugged, closing his eyes and breathing you in, he held your hand to his cheek and sighed before conjuring a brush, 'Do you wish to continue?’ He asked, turning sideways and forcing you to sit up that you could more easily brush his hair.  
  
Slowly and carefully you slid the brush through his hair, working out the snarls and knots and brushing it until it shone. When you finished you handed the brush back to him, he turned back and wrapped his arm around you again, banishing the brush and cuddled against you once more.  
  
'I could’ve gotten up to get a brush you know.’  
  
Loki shrugged, 'This was easier, besides I missed you.’  
  
'So how was it?’  
  
Loki sighed, 'I wish I could tell you.’  
  
'Top secret?’  
  
He nodded.  
  
You pursed your lips ruefully but nodded, 'Well, the sooner you’re back in your rightful colors the better, I hate what they have you wearing.’  
  
Loki chuckled, 'Indeed. Beige does not suit me at all.’ He pulled you into his lap and hugged you tightly, burying his face in your hair and breathing you in. 'Thank you love.’  
  
'Anything for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
